


For The 'Others' | Characters x Nonbinary!Readers

by tactlesslover



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Other, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactlesslover/pseuds/tactlesslover
Summary: I found that there are very limited self insert fanfictions that cater to nonbinary readers. Yes, there are gender-neutral self-inserts which are great and I definitely love but I want specifically nb readers so here we are!





	For The 'Others' | Characters x Nonbinary!Readers

\+ he/him pronouns  
\+ no gendered terms  
\+ playing fast and loose with canon storylines and endings  
\+ sexual content implied near the end but not graphic

~~

Jaehee sighed heavily as she opened her apartment door. Her workday was just as stressful as the one before, but this time Jumin had come up with a new business idea and had swamped Jaehee with another mountain of work. 

As she stepped into the apartment, the smell of cooking wafted towards her. She smiled as she walked towards the kitchen to see her partner bustling over the oven, putting pasta onto plates. He was mumbling to himself as he looked at a beautiful picture of some food that was displayed on his tablet.

He turned around and jumped at the sight of Jaehee. “Oh my gosh, hi! You’re home!” He quickly swept her up in a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “How was work?”

“Busy, as usual,” Jaehee said, leaning into the embrace, “Mr. Han decided to venture into video games for cats, as per Saeyoung’s suggestion.”

“Wow, I think it’s time you quit.”

“You say that every day.” Jaehee laughed.

“And I’ll say it every day until you do.”

“Whatever,” Jaehee smiled as he kissed her temple. He continued to peck kisses along her face until he got to her lips. She kissed him back sweetly, and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Babe, you’re so tense,” he said, barely pulling back from the kiss. Jaehee hummed in response, making their lips meet again. Her partner’s hands slipped down to her hips as he gently pulled her closer to him.

“I’m serious, you should quit. I can tell this job is draining you.” He looked her right in the eyes with a soft look. He tenderly grabbed her chin and kissed her nose. “Isn’t there something you’d rather do?”

“I-well…” Jaehee started but shut her mouth. She looked down and started fiddling with her partner’s shirt collar. She felt heat rush to her cheek. She did have a career path that she’d much rather do, but she had never really shared it with anyone.

“Yes?” 

“I’ve always wanted to own and run my own coffee shop,” she said, laughing slightly. “It’s kinda silly but-”

“It’s not silly!” He said, “That sounds great!”

Jaehee looked at her partner. His smile was so genuine and his eyes were lit with excitement at her dream. She hardly had anyone in her life that was so interested in what she did or what she wanted. She felt her tense shoulders fall from their upright position.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him once again. He laughed and threaded his fingers through her hair. She shivered as he did so, which caused him to chuckle. He slowly trailed his kisses down to her neck and he started to undo her blazer buttons.

“What about dinner?” She asked.

“We can always heat it up,” he said, straightening up again to wrap her legs around his waist.

“That’s true, I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @hazardouslads for story updates


End file.
